Finally! He Decides!
by Kanna
Summary: Inuyasha has finally decided to make his decision on who he wants to be with. Who will it be? Kikyo or Kagome? SanMir, InuKag along with some InuKik fluff
1. Chapter 1 A Tough Descision

Disclaimer: I **DO **own Inuyasha *runs and hides as lawyers come knocking on her front door* Ok, ok I don't really own Inuyasha but I plan to own in sometime in the future.

A/N: If anyone has any Inuyasha pictures I would greatly appreciate them. I'm making a gallery of Inu pictures and then I'm going to create a site completely dedicated to Inuyasha pictures and fanfics and other things like that. I'm taking all the fanfics I think are the best and posting them up there, don't worry, you will receive credit for the fanfics, I'm not the kind of person that takes credit for the work of others.

****

~Chapter One~

~~A Tough Decision~~

__ __

Inuyasha was sitting by the well, alone, when Kikyo suddenly burst into the clearing. She was out of breath and seemed terrified of something. Inuyasha stood up as soon as he saw her and ran over to her. "Kikyo, what happened?" He asks as a giant soul skimmer appeared over head. "Inu…yasha" She says weakly. The souls were slowly pulled from Kikyo's body causing her to faint. Inuyasha catches her and runs back into the forest, with Kikyo in his arms. His aim was to find Kikyo a safe place to hide and then take care of the soul skimmer.

Unfortunately the giant soul skimmer followed them into the forest.

Inuyasha laid the unconscious Kikyo down under the Goshin Boku God tree and turned to face the soul skimmer. He drew the Tetsesiaga as he turned to face it. The Tetsesiaga transformed. Inuyasha took one swing at the soul skimmer and cut it in two, freeing the trapped souls. The small soul skimmers that Kikyo had with her started collecting the souls and bringing them to Kikyo

Inuyasha sheaths the Tetsesiaga and turns to face Kikyo. "Kikyo?"

"Inu…yasha? What are you doing here?" Kikyo asks him weakly.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" Inuyasha replies. He kneels down next to the still weak Kikyo.

"That demon was chasing me…" Kikyo answers.

"And you lead it here, knowing that I would protect you" Inuyasha finishes for her.

"Don't be a fool Inuyasha! I was running blindly for my life when I just happened to come upon you!" Kikyo exclaims defensively.

Inuyasha pulls back, a startled expression on his face. He looks up at the night sky. After awhile he finally finds his voice. "It's been over 50 years" He whispers.

"What's that? What are you thinking Inuyasha?" Kikyo asks him.

Inuyasha looks back at Kikyo "I was thinking that we really haven't changed that much considering 50 years have past." He explains

Kikyo looks away from his gaze "Don't talk nonsense. I've changed a lot," She looks back up at him. "Since that time, long ago, when I sealed you to this tree we're under."

"It's because of Naraku that we hated each other so much that you trapped me to this tree for 50 years and then died." Inuyasha continues the story. "Be honest Kikyo, have I really changed?" He asks her. 

Kikyo sat there in silence, unable to answer his question.

"Until I had known of Naraku's existence I was burning with resentment for what you had done to me but then I remember what you told me" Inuyasha continues on "That my life was yours" He pauses "And yours was mine"

Kikyo's eyes go wide in surprise…

~:*~ End of dream sequence ~*:~

Inuyasha's eyes snap open and he almost falls off the branch he was laying on. He was breathing heavily. Remembering that night still reminded him of the decision he had yet to make. "I'll have to make that decision soon though" He mutters allowed to himself.

The wind began to blow. Sending his hair flying and also sending a very familiar, heavenly scent Inuyasha's way.

"INUYASHA! COME ON! WE'RE LEAVING!" A familiar voice yells at him.

Inuyasha mumbles as he jumps off the tree branch, landing near Kagome and the others. He puts his hands inside the sleeves of his Fire Rat Kimono. The Tetsesiaga secured at his waist.

Kagome has her backpack strapped to the back of her bicycle and Shippo sat in the front basket. Sango had her giant boomerang strapped to her back. She was wearing her white green and pink kimono over her battle armor. Kirara was in the basket with Shippo, sleeping. Miroku stood, leaning on his staff while they had waited for Inuyasha.

"So how was you night Inuyasha?" Kagome asks, as cheerful as ever.

Inuyasha just shrugs, refusing to say anything.

Shippo and Kagome look at each other while Miroku and Sango exchanged glances.

The group set out without another word. Inuyasha in the lead. Kagome, Shippo and Kirara right behind him and Miroku and Sango taking up the rear. No one said anything to Inuyasha. Just by the expression on his face they could tell he didn't want to be bothered.

****

Kanna: Wow! Look at how long my 1st chapter is! Over 4,000 words! Anyway I'll post the next chapter tomorrow, depend on if I have the time or not. Ta Ta 4 now. *bounces off like Tigger from Winnie the Pooh*


	2. Chapter 2 Pros and Cons

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha yet. Oh the first part of my first chapter was from episode 46. 

****

A/N: I'm gonna respond to as many of the reviews as I can here. If I don't get to them here trust me, I will respond to them some how, it maybe through emial or it maybe a part I put into the story at my readers suggestion.

****

Burning Artist: Thank you so much for telling me I didn't do that. I thought I had, I even remember typing it up but I guess it got lost somewhere. Maybe I deleted it on accident. Oh who knows, I put it up this time 'round though.

****

~ Chapter Two ~

~~ The Pros and Cons ~~

After a while Shippo finally broke the silence. "So why are you so quiet Inuyasha?" The silence was beginning to get to the poor little kitsune and he just had to do something about it. He jumps out of the basket on Kagome's bike and landed on Inuyasha's head.

"Get lost fox!" Inuyasha growls at him. He grabs Shippo by the tail and tosses him back over his shoulder.

Kagome caught the poor boy before he could hit the ground. "You really should have left Inuyasha alone Shippo. It would have been in your best interest and better for your health if you had." She says sweetly to the dazed Shippo.

Sango and Miroku exchange worried glances. "What's gotten into Inuyasha today? Sango asks just loud enough for Miroku to hear (although Inuyasha probably heard to).

"I don't know Sango. Perhaps he's trying to dec-" Miroku was cut short by the look that the angry hanyou had just given him. "May 'haps we should talk about this later Lady Sango" Miroku quickly says.

Sango nods. Kirara hops out of the basket and goes over to Sango. Sango picks her up and began petting her. Kirara started purring with contentment. 

(A/N: Uh, is contentment a real word? Well if it isn't in real life it is in my story so HA!)

Kagome placed Shippo in the basket on her bike and got on it. She rode her bike up to Inuyasha and stayed on it so that she could keep pace with him. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Feh! Nothing that you need to worry about Kagome" Inuyasha answers. His arms where crossed acrossed his chest.

"Then why are you so quiet?" Shippo pipes in.

Inuyaha glares at him. He would have pounded the poor kitsune's head into the ground had Kagome not been there.

Shippo, sensing Inuyasha's hostilities, jumped out of the basket and ran back to Miroku "DON'T LET HIM HIT ME MIROKU!" He exclaims as he clutchs onto the monk's robes.

"Shippo let go of my robes at once." Miroku says as he tries to pry the frightened child off of him.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

After a few hours of trying to coax Inuyaha into talking Kagome decided to call a break for lunch. She took her bike of the beaten path and into a nearby clearing. Kagome then set out the food she had in her pack, along with chopsticks and the red and white checkered table clothe she had brought from home.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo all sat down on the edge of the table clothe. 

Inuyasha on the other hand had decided to sit down against a tree on the edge of the clearing. He was sitting cross-legged, his arms crossed, the Tetsesiaga resting against him. His eyes were closed and he looked a lot like he was sleeping when in reality he was really too deep in thought to notice much.

__

Kagome is beautiful and smiles all the time. Kikyo is just as equally beautiful but she never smiles, why is that? Inuyasha asks him as he compares and contrasts the two of them.

(A/N: So far Kagome is winning, someone keep track for me please)

Kagome looks over at the hanyou, sitting by himself. "I wonder if something's wrong with him" She asks out loud. Kagome stands up, a cup of instant ramen in her hand and walks over to Inuyasha. She kneels down next in front of him. "Inuyasha, I brought you some instant ramen" She says quietly.

Inuyasha's nose twitchs at the smell of the noodles and he opens his eyes to look at her.

"Here, I thought maybe you might want something to eat." Kagome hands Inuyasha the noodles and stands back up. She was just about to walk back to the others when Inuyasha stopped her.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha says. He puts the noodles down, grabs hold of the Tetsesiaga and slowly stands up.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome turns back to face the half-breed.

"I…" Inuyasha was cut short by a yell.

****

Kanna: Did you guys actually think I was gonna tell you Inuyasha's decision so early in the story. Tsk tsk on you. Maybe I'll tell it in the next chapter or maybe not.


	3. Chapter 3 What Has He Done Now?

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this for very chapter? Anyway, if you didn't get the first two times here it is again. I DON'T OWE INUYASHA…YET!

****

Kanna: Sorry for not getting to your reviews for the first chapter, I was kind of in a hurry to post it. Which is also the reason for its shortness. On another, happier I plan to update the story a lot this week, provided my teachers don't start piling on the homework again. If I don't get to anyone's reviews right now I promise to get to them later.

****

~Chapter Three~

~*!~What Has He Done Now? ~!*~ 

"HENTAI!" Sango yells as a large welt appears on our favorite monk's head. She had hit him with her giant boomerang 

Miroku sat there, rubbing his head. "Do you believe I truly deserved that Lady Sango?"

"Yes, hentai" Sango looks over at Inuyasha and Kagome. "I wonder what they're talking about" She says quietly.

*~ * ~* ~* ~*

Inuyasha, hearing Sango's shout, looks over at Sango and Miroku and rolls his eyes.

"What where you gonna say Inuyasha?" Kagome asks, curiosity written all over her face in big bold letters.

"Feh! Nothing" Inuyasha turns his back to Kagome and jumped up into the tree he had previously been leaning against.

Kagome sighs. She had thought there for a moment that Inuyasha was actually going to tell her something very important. _Miroku just had to pick that moment to be perverted didn't he?_ She thought as she walked back to the others, her shoulders slumped and head bowed slightly.

Sango stood up and went to meet her friend. "What's wrong Kagome?" She asks with sincere concern.

"Oh nothing" Kagome sighs. She sits down between Shippo and Miroku.

"Are you sure Kagome? Inuyasha wasn't being mean to you was he?" Sango asks, giving Miroku a daring look. If he so much as moved his hand to grope Kagome then Sango wouldn't hesitate to hit him again.

Unfortunately for poor Miroku, he didn't notice the look Sango had given him and groped Kagome. In the blink of an eye the giant boomerang came sailing at his head. It hit him, causing another large welt on top of the first. He now lay sprawled on the ground.

Kagome sat there in shock. She hadn't expected Miroku to grope her the moment she sat down next to him, nor had she expected Sango to react so fast.

Shippo sat next to Kagome shaking his head. "Will Miroku never learn?" He asks.

"No, he's been a hentai for too long to stop now" Sango answers as she sat next to the senseless Miroku.

*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha sat in the tree. _Why didn't I just tell her? Is that really the decision I was going to make? To go with- _Inuyasha's train of thought was broken by the sound of a hundred or so bird taking to the air. He immediately takes to the air to investigate it.

Inuyasha got to the spot where the birds had flown from in record time. The first thing he saw was Kikyo, fighting off a demon.

Kikyo had been badly wounded and Inuyasha's sudden appearance caused her to become momentarily distracted.

The demon took that opportunity to attack Kikyo with all of its power.

Inuyasha, sensing what the demon was about to do to the miko, grabs Kikyo and jumps into a tree that was a safe distance away from the demon. He leaves her in the tree and went off to take care of the demon.

When Inuyasha got back to where the demon had been fighting with Kikyo it had vanished. It left no trace of where it had gone. Inuyasha curses to himself and returned to Kikyo.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kikyo asks him once he had returned.

"I came here to-" Inuyasha wanted to say to see her but he knew that she would know he was lying to her.

"Why did you come here Inuyasha?!" Kikyo repeats rather impatiently.

"I came here to see if the reason the birds had flown had anything to do with a shikon shard" Inuyasha explains. He and Kikyo now stood, nearly eye to eye.

"I think you came to see me Inuyasha" Kikyo guesses "You where worried it might have something to do with me and you came to my rescue" She smirks. "You and Naraku are so predictable. Always looking for me. One attacks me and the other instantly jumps to my defense" Kikyo was laughing evilly now.

Inuyasha looks at her. He couldn't believe that she was comparing him to Naraku yet again. "Kikyo I'm only trying to protect you like I once did. Naraku plans to kill you and I refuse to let him." He takes Kikyo's hand. "Let me protect you Kikyo"

Kikyo was taken back by Inuyasha's touch and attempted to pull her hand away but Inuyasha's grab was too tight. 

Inuyasha takes a step closer to Kikyo. He pulls her into a tight embrace.

Kikyo smiles, deciding that maybe now would be a good time and try to take Inuyasha to hell with her. She starts to glow a whitish color as Inuyasha's eyes became blank. "Come to hell with me Inuyasha. Stay with me forever" Kikyo whispers.

"Kikyo? I ca-" Inuyasha was cut short when his lips met Kikyo's.

((A/N: How evil can I get? Although I have to admit, Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing isn't something I ever want to see))

The rest of the gang, having seen the birds fly off, had followed Inuyasha to where he and Kikyo where kissing.

Kagome got there just in time to see Inuyasha and Kikyo's lips meet. She stood there in shock, not believing what her eyes where showing her. Then Kagome remembered what she alone had been witness to no to long ago. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. Seeing the two of them together still hurt her emotionally.

"Perhaps we should leave those two alone?" Miroku suggests.

"I think your right Miroku. Come on Kirara, Shippo. Let's leave Inuyasha and Kikyo to there business." Sango says as the three of them turn around and head back to the area they had had the picnic at. 

"Are you coming Kagome?" Miroku asks.

Kagome nods and turns her back on Inuyasha and Kikyo. _I think maybe it would be best for me to just go to my own time and stay there. _She walks back to picnic area without another word.

*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha here's Kagome's voice and pushes Kikyo away. But it was too late for him to try and apologize before Kagome left. He races after her but Kagome was too upset about it to listen to his stammered apology.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yells as she runs to get her stuff.

Inuyasha falls face first into a puddle of mud

Kagome packs up the picnic stuff and gets on her bike. She headed back into the village where Keade lived and left her bike at Keade's house. Without a word to anyone Kagome went to the well and jumped in it.

****

Kanna: Well that's the end, hoped you like it. 

****

Kanna: I'm just joking. That isn't the end. I'll post the next chapter as soon as it's done. 


	4. Chapter 4 Kagome's Time

Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T OWN INUYASHA **YET!**

Kanna: Hi y'all! Sorry I couldn't resist doing that. Anyway… I really hated doing the Kikyo and Inuyasha kissing thing but I need something really evil in the story, you'll all understand why later in the story so bare with me. Anyway since no one seems to have any questions or comments I'll just continue typing the story.

****

~Chapter 4~

~*!~Kagome's Time~!*~

Kagome appears on the other side of the well and climbs out into the small shrine that the well was in. She walked up the steps to the door, a sad and hurt expression on her face. _How could he have kissed her? No! Stop asking yourself that Kagome. You've already heard him say that he wanted to be with Kikyo so stop thinking that he still loves you!_ She reprimands herself as she walks out of the mini shrine. Kagome walks to her house with her head bowed. She takes her shoes off, opens the door and goes inside. 

Souta looks up from the video game he was playing. "Hi Kagome!" He says cheerfully and then frowns when he saw her sour expression. He goes back to his video game, deciding now probably wasn't the best time to ask her what happened.

Kagome walks up to her room and sets her bag down next to her bed. She flops down on the bed and cries silently into the pillow. Awhile later she was fast asleep, having exhausted herself by crying.

*~*~*~*~*

Mrs. Higurashi, having heard Souta say her daughter's name, went upstairs to check on Kagome. She found her sleeping soundly on top of the covers. Mrs. Higurashi quietly walked into the room and covered Kagome with the blanket. When she left she shut the door behind her. 

*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha got to his feet and rushed to the well as soon as he was able to. He jumped into the well as soon as he got to it, appearing on the other side seconds later. Inuyasha quickly climbed out of the well and jumped from the edge of the well to the door and then flung open the door, walking out onto the shrine grounds. "Kagome?" He jumps up onto her bedroom windowsill and forces the window open. He then drops quietly from the windowsill to the nice, soft, plushie, light pink carpet. "Kagome?" He whispers and then realizes that she was fast asleep.

Inuyasha sighs. _I rush to get here only to find out she's gone to bed… _He shuts the window and leaves her bedroom through the door. Inuyasha quietly shut the door behind himself.

Souta chose that moment to come upstairs. "HEY MOM! GUESS WHO'S HERE?!" He shouts down the stairs before Inuyasha could silence him.

Inuyasha clamps his hands over the boy's mouth a second too late. "Oi kid! Be quiet! Your gonna wake her up!" He growls quietly at Souta. After he was sure Souta hadn't woken Kagome up Inuyasha let go of the boy and went downstairs.

"Hello Inuyasha, it's so nice to see you" Mrs. Higurashi says as she gives Inuyasha's ear a tweak.

Inuyasha pries his poor ear out of her grasp. "It's nice to see you too Mrs. Higurashi" He grumbles as he rubs his abused ear to ease the pain.

Mrs. Higurashi went back into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner. "How long are you staying this time Inuyasha?" She asks him, needing to get an idea on how much she needed to cook for dinner.

"Uh…" Inuyasha hadn't really thought about that. He had been expecting Kagome to be awake when he got here, not asleep.

"Why don't you stay for dinner and then you can talk to Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi suggests, sensing his hesitation.

Inuyasha shrugs and allows himself to be dragged back upstairs by Souta.

*~*~*~*~*

__

A young woman walks out of a well built, two-story house and into an almost completely empty meadow. The only thing in the meadow was a dried up old well.

A little girl and a little boy, both about the same age, run out the door after the young woman.

"Mommy! Wait for me!" The girl exclaims as she clutches onto the woman's hand. Her long silky black hair flowing in the wind behind her and her white tipped black cat ears twitching at the slightest sound, much like her father's ears did.

"I'm coming too!" The boy cries out, not wanting to be left behind. The wind rustled his short, silvery white hair and his black tipped white ears flat against his head as he rushed to his mother's side.

"Well come on then Eizo" The young woman stops to wait up for the boy. The boy grabs onto his mother's other hand as the three of them headed for the nearby village.

~!~ End Dream Sequence ~!~

Kagome awoke with a start. She looks around her room, momentarily forgetting where she was. She climbs out from under the covers of her nice warm bed and went to the door of her room and opened it. She could smell the wonderful aroma of steamed vegetables, egg rolls, rare fish, rice and… noodles? Why would her mom be cooking noodles? Then she heard the male voices coming from Souta's room and sighs. So Inuyasha had followed her home? _Well at least he cares enough to tell that he's going to go with Kikyo. _Kagome sighs as she quietly goes downstairs to help he mother with dinner.

*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha was too busy playing Playstation 2 with Souta to hear Kagome walk passed the closed door of Souta's bedroom. The earliest he had learned that she was awake was when Kagome had yelled up the stairs that he and Souta should go wash up for dinner. Inuyasha threw down the controller and flew down the stairs to Kagome but before he could get a word out she pointed him towards the bathroom and ordered him to wash his hands. Grumbling, he went into the bathroom and quickly washed his hands.

Inuyasha came out of the bathroom to find everyone sitting around a table on cushions. A place next to Kagome had been left open for him. The noodles that Mrs. Higurashi guessed Inuyasha would prefer to the other food she had cooked was instantly placed in front of him. Inuyasha looks around the table at everyone else and blushed a little, trying his best to hide it.

They all ate in silence. Everyone waiting for someone else to break the silence but not willing to do so themselves.

As soon as everyone had finished their meal Mrs. Higurashi had Souta take all the dishes into the kitchen. Souta did so reluctently, muttering something about Kagome not having to do anything, which was probably true. 

Kagome went upstairs, Inuyasha trailing behind her like a good little hanyou. She was tempted to slam the door in Inuyasha's face but she had to admit that it would be very rude since Inuyasha had come all this way to talk to her. So instead she allowed him entrance into her room and shut the door behind him. 

"Kagome…" Inuyasha mutters, unwilling to meet her gaze.

"If your going with Kikyo just say it and get it over with" Kagome says a lot meaner and ruder than she had meant to. 

****

Kanna: I really hope that made up for what I did in the previous chapter with the Inu/Kikyo kiss. If it didn't then hopefully the next chapter will. I may do more with the dream thing or I may not, I haven't really decided yet.


	5. Chapter 5 Does He Tell Her?

Disclaimer: You people actually thought I was going to do another one? You guys expect way too much of me.

****

Kanna: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry this took so long to come out. I had planned on doing it like 3 weeks ago but my head hurt too much from when I got what the doctor called a "closed head injury". Long story about that so please don't ask cause I really don't wanna explain it. Anyway I had to do a lot of catch up work for school cause my head hurt too much to go to school with 799 other freshmen so I skipped a few days of school and slept in.

*~*~*~*~*

****

Shippo-chan4: you and Kirara are sooo mean to me! Why couldn't you guys wait until school to yell at me for it? ((A/N: I got go to school with them in case you other people are wondering))

****

Ryguy5387: I know, I'm positively evil for doing the cliff hanger thing but I'm having way too much fun with this story to end it now. The cliffhanger also keeps you guys coming back for more and I want you guys to wonder what'll happen next.

*~*~*~*~*

****

Kanna: Ok enough of the review responses, time to get on with the story like I know you all want me to.

~Chapter 5~

~*!~Does He Tell Her?~!*~

"If you're going to stay with Kikyo just say it and get it over with" Kagome says colder and ruder than she meant to.

Inuyasha looks up at Kagome. What she said hurt him but he hid it well "Keh!" He goes to the window and opens it. He leaps out of the window and down to the ground below.

Kagome stood there in shock. Him jumping out the window was the last thing she expected. As soon as she had gotten over the shock she went to the window and looked out, expecting Inuyasha to be standing out on the grounds or going into the well shrine. Unfortunately she saw neither, instead she saw nothing but leaves being blown across the deserted shrine grounds. _Inuyasha…I'm sorry…_

((I'm really tempted to leave off here but I know you would probably all hate me for it, instead I'm gonna leave you guys guessing as to where Inuyasha went off to))

__

*~*~*~*~*

Back in the feudal era Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo had decided it would probably be best if they stayed at Keade's house until Inuyasha and Kagome returned.

Shippo sat inside drawing on paper with the crayons that Kagome had brought with her one of the times she had returned from her time. 

Sango, Kirara and Miroku had gone off to rid some of the small demons that had been bothering some of the villagers.

"What be ye drawing now child?" Keade asks Shippo when she walked into her hut with some foodstuffs.

"Um…" Shippo wasn't sure if he should show her what he had drawn or not but after a while he decided that maybe it would be best if she saw it. The picture he had drawn had three figures in it. One was a dog, the other two where similar looking cats.

"Do these characters happen to represent my sister, Kagome and Inuyasha?" Keade asks him.

Shippo didn't ask her question, instead he choose to tell Keade what had happened while they were looking for the shards. "See the dog kissed this cat" Shippo points at the cat that was supposed to be Kikyo, "and this cat spotted them kissing." He points at the one resembling Kagome. "When this cat spotted the dog and the other cat kissing she got really upset and ran home. As soon as the dog noticed that she was there he tried to stop her but the cat refused to listen to him. The dog followed the cat all the way home." Shippo pulls out another of his pictures. This picture had a fox, a kitten, tiger and a monkey. "And see the fox, the tiger, monkey and the kitten don't know what to do to convince the cat to come home"

((Sorry, I liked the story in that Shippo did in the TV show too much not to put it into my story))

Keade looks at the pictures. "I think that the fox, the tiger, the monkey and the kitten should let the dog and the cat figure it out on their own.

*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha jumped from rooftop to rooftop until he came to the park that was on the other side of the city from Kagome's family shrine. He drops down to the ground under a small forest in the middle of the park. It reminded him a lot of home. He walks around the small forest for awhile thinking about he's life changing decission

*~*~*~*~*

Kagome goes down stares and slips her shoes on. "I'm going out mom!" She calls back into the house as she walked out the door. 

"Make sure your back before too long Kagome" Mrs. Higurashi calls back.

Kagome goes out onto the shrine grounds. She looks around for any sign of where Inuyasha may have gone. She instinctively heads for the small shrine containing the well and goes inside it. Kagome sighs when she see no sign that Inuyasha had even been in the small shrine. "Inuyasha? Where have you gone?" She asks herself out loud.

At that very moment Inuyasha appears in the doorway "Kagome, are you gonna let me finish before interrupting me this time?" He asks her.

Kagome nods.

"I…"

****

Kanna: Don't you just hate me? I keep leaving you with cliffhangers. Oh I had a name for the next chapter but now I can't remember what it was. Oh well, I should get back to doing my science homework before I get in trouble. Bye for now


	6. Chapter 6 Interruptions Interruptions

****

Disclaimer: I'm not doing this stupid thing anymore cause it's a waste of my time, especially since you're all dying to here what happens next in the story.

****

Kanna: Mwahahahaha! I'm the evilest author ever! Ok not really. I've got a big surprise for you in this chapter but it won't come 'til the very end. Now it's time for review responses.

*~*~*~*~*

****

Shinibe: I'm glad you like Shippo's story. I thought it would be adorable.

****

No Name: If you don't like it please don't tell cause I'm not asking whether you like Kikyo/Inuyasha fluff, I'm asking you people to tell me what I can do to improve the story. Sorry if that sounded a little harsh but I've gotten two too many reviews that don't help me improve the story, they just make me frustrated. I'm sorry I can't please everyone people and this story isn't all Inuyasha and Kikyo fluff, besides if you don't like Inu/Kikyo then you shouldn't be watching the show or reading the comics cause there's way more Inu/Kikyo in them then in my story, trust me. Again I'm sorry if I sounded a little harsh and please don't talk me the wrong way, I'm usually a really sweet, friendly person. You can ask Shippo-chan4 and Kirara1 if you want, they'll tell you the same thing.

****

Alyssa: Here comes your answer (well maybe, maybe not. I might decided against it and wait another chapter to tell you)

****

Midnight14: Thanks a bunch for a great idea. I never really thought about Souta interrupting them.

****

Kittykathy: You know that really hurts my feelings to know that you hate me L (just kidding, I know you don't really hate me)

****

Chibi Mint: I'm writing! See, I'm writing real fast! *quickly writes up history homework* Ok now that I'm done with that I think I can finish the 6th chapter.

****

gcroitgrrl: I'm updating as soon as I finish these reviews. 

****

nekomoongirl: Thankies berry much! 

*~*~*~*~*

****

Kanna: On with the story!

****

~Chapter 5~  
**~*!~Interruptions Interruptions!~!*~**

"I…"

Souta choose that precise moment to burst into the mini shrine. "INU-" He stops and looks from Inuyasha to Kagome and then back at Inuyasha. "Um…maybe I should go" He scurries out of the mini shrine, an angry Kagome hot on his heels.

Inuyasha "keh's!" and walks out of the shrine. He jumps up into the gaint Goshin Boku God tree and sits on one of the branchs.

*~*~*~*~*

Kagome finally catches up with her brother "Why you! Inuyasha was gonna tell me something real important and you just have to interrupt him like that!" She yells more out of frustration with her younger brother then from anger.

"Sorry Kagome, I didn't know" Souta replies in his own defense.

"It's ok I guess Souta, just try to not interrupt us like that again" Kagome replies. She couldn't stay mad at her little brother for very long it was physically impossible. "Now I'm gonna go find Inuyasha and hopefully get him to tell me what he's been trying to tell me." 

*~*~*~*~*

She goes back outside to find Inuyasha sitting in the Goshin Boku God tree.

"Inuyasha?" She calls out quietly to him.

Inuyasha turns and looks at her. "Done yelling at the kid now?" He asks rather impatiently. 

Kagome nods "So are you gonna tell me now?" 

"That all depends on whether we're interrupted again"

"We won't. I already told Souta not to interrupt us again"

All of a sudden from inside the house…

((A/N: Hehehe, wouldn't it be funny if they were interrupted again? Well here's what really happened))

*~*~*~*~*

She goes back outside to find Inuyasha sitting in the Goshin Boku God tree.

"Inuyasha?" She calls out quietly to him.

Inuyasha turns and looks at her. "Done yelling at the kid now?" He asks rather impatiently. 

Kagome nods "So are you gonna tell me now?" 

"That all depends on whether we're interrupted again"

"We won't. I already told Souta not to interrupt us again"

Inuyasha takes a deep breath…

((A/N: Aren't I just evil as hell?))

*~*~*~*~*

Miroku and Sango get back to Keade's hut from demon exterminating for the village. They could both smell the wonderful scent of freshly cooked rice and fish. Keade had make dinner for them while they were out. They walk inside to find 2 bowls waiting for them but no one else was there.

Kaede and Shippo had gone down to the well in hopes of running into either Inuyasha or Kagome.

Sango looks from the monk to the food. After a short period of time she sits down and starts to eat her share of the food.

The monk sat down next to her, closer then she would have liked but she didn't say or do anything about it until… "HANTAI!" Miroku was now lying on ground semiconscious.

"Sorry my dear Sango but I couldn't resist" He apologizes.

Sango wasn't in the tiny hut when he apologizes though. She had gone out to find Shippo and Kaede.

Miroku sighs "I wish she would only listen to my apologizes. " He mumbles to himself.

*~*~*~*~*

Shippo and Kaede come into the clearing containing the well. They look around until finally Shippo spots Inuyasha…………..

****

Kanna: Sorry for the short chapter but I'm sleepy and it's getting really late so I'm gonna go to bed now. Nighty night. Maybe I'll give you the answer to the question you're all probably asking yourself right now in the next chapter. I was gonna do it in this one but I'm too sleepy.


	7. Chapter 7 His Decision!

****

Disclaimer: HAHAHAHA YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! *dances in circles* *falls down laughing*

****

Kanna: Again I'm really sorry for cutting it off where I did in the last chapter but it was really late when I finished that one and I was really really tired last night. Now, since I'm getting death threats from a whole bunch of my reviewers I'm gonna tell you all what his decision is in this chapter, mind you the story isn't gonna be over after that, I still have lots of other things I want to do that I'm sure my reviewers wanna see happen. I think I may even write the other ending I was gonna do but decided not to. Ok I'm just gonna go straight to the story since all my reviews since I posted chapter 6 have been death threats I don't think any one will mind.

*~*~*~*~*

****

S2animeluverS2: You got yourself a deal on the cookie thing! Just make sure that the cookie is chocolate chip without nuts and I'll post a chapter every day (if my teachers don't go nutzo on the homework)

*~*~*~*~*

****

~Chapter 7~

~*!~His Decision!~!*~

"Inuyasha!" Shippo cries out, bounding towards him until Keade stops him.

"Stop child! That demon is not Inuyasha!" Keade calls out seconds too late as the trap that had been set was sprung.

((A/N: I think maybe I'll leave that part there for now that way I'll have something to come back to at the end of this chapter))

*~*~*~*~*

Sango, with Miroku not far behind, comes into the clearing to find it completely empty. There wasn't so much as a trace that neither the old miko nor the young kitsune had even been there. "Miroku, where could they have gone?"

"I don't know my dear Sango. Perhaps they're in the village and we just happened to have not seen them" Miroku suggests.

Kirara hisses at something that neither Sango nor Miroku could hear, see or smell…

((A/N: *laughs evilly*))

*~*~*~*~*

"Kagome, I've made up my mind about who I would rather be with" Inuyasha starts off but then Kagome chooses that moment to jump to conclusions.

"I don't know why I got my hopes up. Your going with Kikyo so I might as well give you the shards that I have. They're the reason you're here in the first place. So here, take them, I won't need them since I'm not going back to the feudal era" Kagome says. All traces off hope gone from here voice now. She takes the necklace with the jewel shards on it and places it in Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha just stands there dumbstruck with his hand closed around the jewel shards. That wasn't what he had been expecting from Kagome at all. She hadn't even let him finish, which kind of pissed him off. "Well since you feel that way then maybe I will go with Kikyo!" Inuyasha replies. He heads towards the shrine with the well in it.

Kagome blinks in surprise. In Inuyasha's own little way he had just told her that he wasn't going to have anything to do with Kikyo anymore but unfortunately Kagome didn't realize that until it was too late. She runs to the shrine just in time to see Inuyasha jump down the well with her only way into the feudal era, or so she thought.

Just as she was about to leave she spots the twinkling of a jewel shard. She wasn't sure if Inuyasha had left it there on purpose or by accident, either way she nearly threw a one-person party. Kagome picks up the shard and then stands up on the edge of the well. "Here I come Inuyasha" She whispers to herself as she steps off the edge of the well.

*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha was leaning, with his back to the well when Kagome emerged from it. She gets out and throws her arms around Inuyasha, refusing to let go. Finally Inuyasha manages to pry Kagome off of him. "Oi! What took you so long wench?!" Inuyasha says with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry" Kagome looks at the ground.

"Here, I don't want'em right now" Inuyasha tosses Kagome the shards as he walks passed her, heading for Keade's hut, not knowing that know one was there.

Kagome just manages to catch the shards before they fell to the ground. She undoes the clasp on the chain that the tiny jar hung off of and put the necklace on. "Hey Inuyasha! Wait up!" She calls after him as she hurries to catch up.

*~*~*~*~*

Shippo woke up to find himself all alone. The last thing he remembered was running to Inuyasha and then Keade had told him not to but he hadn't understood why not and just kept running. ((We must remember, Shippo is only a little kid so he tends to do things like that.)) He looks around for Keade. "KEADE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Shippo calls out, hoping she could hear him.

After about 5 minutes Shippo gave up looking for Keade. Now he was officially all alone, deep in who knows what forest. He wanders around the forest by himself, trying to find a way out.

*~*~*~*~*

Sango and Miroku wake up, side by side. Miroku looks around, not quiet realizing how close he and Sango actually were (which let me tell you was closer then Sango would have liked).

Sango quickly gets to her feet before Miroku could notice. She looks around, taking in their surroundings. _This isn't where we were a few minutes ago. _What she didn't realize is that it had actually been a few hours, maybe even days.

Miroku gets up. "Well where do you think we are Sango? This obviously isn't where we were the last I remember."

"I don't know where we are Miroku. KIRARA!" She calls out to the demon cat. Kirara jumps from a tree branch and into Sango's arms with a quiet "meow" (not quiet sure what it is she does when she's in her little form).

"Well at least you, Kirara and I are safe" Miroku states. He truly was glad they were all unhurt but he wasn't so sure that they were safe.

****

Kanna: Hope you're all happy for now. Next chapter might be called The Search or maybe not, I have quiet made up my mind yet. Anyway it should be up by either late tonight or early tomorrow afternoon, before I go to opening night of Scary Movie 3. Review please. Send me your hate messages too if you're mad at me for not putting in more fluff.


	8. Chapter 8 The Search

****

Disclaimer: I'm not doing this anymore, One: I'm running out of stupid things to do to show how stupid this is and two: I don't wanna.

****

Kanna: Ok I plan to write a 3rd chapter for my other story after I finish typing up this one. If you haven't read my other story then please read it and tell me what you think about it, I truly wanna know what you guys think about it, I value your opinions as much as I value my English teacher's opinion of what I write (unless of course all you've got to say is that that this story sucks and you don't ever read Inu/Kik fluff cause if you didn't then you wouldn't watch Inuyasha the tv show or read the manga cause there's a lot of Inu/kik fluff in those (for instance as one of my reviews for this story said which really hurt my feelings and would probably hurt the feelings of the real author of Inuyasha))

*~*~*~*~*

****

gcroitgrrl: Thanks Roit Girl. I'll read your story as soon as I can find the time to read it, I've truly been trying to read I'm just sooo busy.

****

S2animeluverS2: o.O cake! Make it chocolate and I'll update as much as I can today *grinz*

****

inuyashakagomefan: Hey Alyssa I know it was short but I was running out of things to say and I didn't want to go back to what Inuyasha and Kagome were doing just yet.

****

Midnight14: It's ok, I know what it's like to have your computer go down on you and I hate when that happens. I didn't know that there were Inuyasha plushies with action fighting powers like yelling at each other, your gonna have to tell me more about those like where to get them.

****

Shippo-chan4: *sniff* *sniff* Why'd you have to remind me Shippo?! He's still sick so we can't go to the movies until next week and I may not go to school tomorrow cause I'm starting to feel like crap too! Oh and Kirara is soooo freaking dead if she doesn't read it tomorrow during computers, make sure she does and if she doesn't then tell her to expect to be shunned by me the next time she sees me.

*~*~*~*~*

****

~Chapter 8~

~*!~The Search~!*~

Kagome slips her hand into Inuyasha's hand as they walk towards Keade's hut. Inuyasha stops in his tracks just as they were about to leave the little clearing and sniffs the air.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asks. She releases his hand and looks around, hoping to spot whatever he could smell and probably hear.

"Be quiet!" Inuyasha orders her. He strained to hear any noise what so ever that would indicate where the demon was.

There was a rustling in the nearby bushes as a rabbit burst from it's hiding spot and ran right passed Kagome. It brushed against her leg. A high-pitched scream came to an abrupt silence.

"Oi! Wench! Think you could be any louder!?!" Inuyasha says angrily as he removes his hand from Kagome's mouth.

"Sorry Inuyasha but something brushed against my leg and it scared me!" Came Kagome's heated response. She continues towards the village, leaving Inuyasha alone in the clearing.

Inuyasha stays right where he was. There was something in the clearing, he could smell it, but he couldn't tell just what it was. He could faintly pick out Sango's, Miroku's and Kirara's cold scent trails. Shippo's and Keade's were there too but theirs was even harder to pick out. All five scent trails were hard to follow. They crisscrossed each other plus there was another, unfamiliar trail in there too. Inuyasha was only able to follow the trails only so far before they vanished into oblivion.

Eventually Inuyasha gave up and went to Keade's hut.

Keade's hut was completely empty when he reached it. There were no sighs that Kagome had ever even reached the small, one room house, let alone of any of the others having been there within the passed few hours. 

Inuyasha back tracks to the clearing with the well in it and began to follow Kagome's scent, which was still relatively fresh enough to follow.

*~*~*~*~*

Shippo was still alone in the forest. He was beginning to get really scared now. He even would have liked to have Inuyasha around just so he wouldn't be alone anymore. 

There was a rustling coming from a nearby bush and out steps a young girl. She was a little taller then Shippo, had black hair, black fox ears and a fluffy black tail. She jumps in surprise when she sees Shippo and dives back into the bushes.

Shippo stands there in shock. He blinks a few times, trying to comprehend what had just happened. "Um, hello?" Shippo asks as he walks cautiously up to the bush that the young kitsune had hidden in. "My name's Shippo, what's yours?" He continues.

"Chiyo" The girl replies shyly.

*~*~*~*~*

Miroku sets his staff down in the mud. It was balanced perfectly on a stone. _Now is the time to decide where we should go to get out of this place._ He places his hand on the center of the staff and gives it one good spin.

"Miroku, what are you doing?" Sango asks. She had been watching him the whole time. Kirara had fallen asleep in her arms.

"I'm trying to decide which way might possibly lead us out of this place Lady Sango" Miroku replies as the staff slows to a stop. It pointed directly behind them when it had come to a complete stop. "I guess we'll go that way then" Miroku states as he stands up, picking his staff up in the process.

"Are you sure that way will lead out Miroku?" Sango asks, worry clear in her voice.

"Budha willed my staff to point that way so that way is the way I believe will lead us out of here and safely home" Miroku replies. He walks passed her and as he did so he gave her butt and affectionate grope.

*WHACK!*

"HENTAI!" Sango exclaims as her giant boomerang came in contact with our favorite monk's skull. She stomped off in the direction that Miroku's staff had pointed.

Miroku lay, still dazed from her blow, on the ground.

"Are you coming or not Hentai?" Sango calls over her shoulder to him. When he doesn't respond she wakes Kirara up and sends her to go get him.

*~*~*~*~*

Kagome woke up hours later to find herself in Koga's wolf den. She was lying on a bed of animal pelts. There were a few of Koga's pack nearby but they didn't notice that she had woken up. They were discussing what had been going on the past few days with all the disappearances and such.

Kagome sighs. _Great! Just what I need, another fight between Koga and Inuyasha._ She scans the remaining wolf demons for Koga and sighs with relief when she sees that he wasn't there., or at least she thought…

*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent until it came up to another very familiar, very unwelcome scent. "Koga!" Inuyasha growls angrily to himself. He races off in the direction of Koga's den.

****

Kanna: Really sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I've got a lot of math homework I need to do and I'm also working on the 3rd chapter to my other story. I also wanted to leave you guys to ponder what'll happen next. 

Will Shippo and Chiyo become friends? Where's Koga? Will Sango, Miroku and Kirara get home? Will Inuyasha kick Koga's as- I mean butt? What ever happened to Keade? Who's responsible for all the disappearances? All will be determined in the next episode of… 

*shoves announcer dude out of the way* 

Sorry about that. I had to do something. Anyway… Why don't you guys ponder those questions anyway while I work on my crap load of math homework.


End file.
